I'll be yours
by ad-steph
Summary: Some things happened inside the pack. The Alpha pack's business is still going on. Danny has no choice but to become a werewolf but everything won't go as planned. Future Slash! M/M Mainly about Danny/OC. Pairings are Danny/OC-Scott/Allison-Derek/Stiles-Jackson/Lydia.


AN: Hello people! Okay I know this has been a long time since I didn't post anything here, because I was always busy and had a project in mind which needed more time to be ready. Well, it's ready now! Okay this fic is mainly about Danny and a OC (hope you'll like him, it took me time to find the "perfect character" and make him a great background). Tell me what you think about it. HAVE FUN! :)

* * *

_**I'll be yours**_

_**1.01 Pilot**_

* * *

Few months were passed since the battle between Gerard Argent and the pack. Everything is back to normal on its own with Allison and Scott breaking up but being back together some weeks later, Derek training the pack while Stiles is seeking for informations and Peter Hale being all sassy and suspicious for waiting about something. Of course some things appeared in the pack like Stiles and Derek confessing their love to each other, Jackson being a werewolf and part of the pack. Few days after beginning to control his new nature, the blonde guy couldn't stop himself from including Lydia and his best friend Danny, even if Lydia was already in the story thanks to Derek's uncle.

Speaking of Danny, the poor guy had a lot to take and understand before being considered as a part of the pack and helping Stiles into hacking and finding useful informations into official reports. Sadly, the threat of the Alpha pack seems stronger than before and anything bad can happen anytime...

* * *

_Beacon Hills Woods – Middle of the night._

**Yeah Stiles I already double checked...** Danny sighs over the phone.

The goalie is driving to his house, after practice and explaining to the coach why both captains and 'Billinski' were absent which leaves an angry coach ready to shout at everyone for not doing their best at using correctly their stick... wait what?

**I'm sure we missed out something**, says the sheriff's son. **Derek and I tried to investigate during the whole day but no signs from them and we both agree that this is weird.**

**Maybe they just left ? **Asks the taller teenager annoyed by the conversation and hoping to get some rest.

It has been a week that the pack is trying to find informations about the alpha pack and locate it. But even if they work as hard as possible, they weren't able to progress on their task. Derek, who is always quickly annoyed, doesn't stop to harass everyone to find anything. Danny had to spend sleepless nights for a week to be rewarded by frustated growls from the Alpha and stupid questions from the Alpha's mate. Gosh... Life was so simple before he knew the real truth behind those "mountain lion" events. As he thinks about how annoying and stressful Stiles is being, Danny remembers that he's still on the phone with the talkactive teenager.

**No that's impossible, there is something going on. They must be preparing something...** Wonders Stiles over the phone.

**Whatever it is they're pretty good at hide and seek**, chuckles the laccrosse player.

As the two buddies are laughing on the phone, Danny doesn't notice that, in front of him, there's a car coming toward him in an excessive speed.

**HOLLY HELL!** Are the last words Stiles hears from Danny before the signal is lost.

* * *

It took exactly four minutes and thirty five seconds to gather the pack and track one of their own. So many thoughts and fears were shared before they finally found their friend laying on the floor in his own blood.

**Oh no... **Is all Jackson Whittemore can say before he begins to run at his best friend.

The blonde werewolf takes the goalie in his arms and can't fight the tears falling on his cheeks as the rest of pack gathers around him, sharing the sadness in the moment.

**The Alpha pack**, states Derek looking at the poor boy.

**Why the hell did they have to kill HIM?!** Shouts co-captain at his Alpha. **WHY?! They knew he couldn't stand a chance!**

**He's not dead**, whispers someone behind Jackson.

Everybody in the pack, except Derek, turn to Scott, waiting for more to know.

**What?** Asks Jackson shyly.

**Danny... He's not dead yet**, replies Scott once again.

Stiles looks at Scott then at Derek to look for any sign of agreeing, because Derek has always the final word... he's the Alpha after all. Nobody tries to say something because the situation is scary and confusing to the three humans of the pack and too sad to be true for the werewolves. Suddenly, Derek comes closer to Danny's body and sniffs a bit before growling at Jackson who dares to glare at him.

**Scott's right**, begins Derek. **His heart is still beating, but really slow, I think we can try something.**

**Go for it,** grits Jackson.** I just can't lose my bestfriend. Do whatever it takes...**

The Alpha of the pack nods slowly and looks at everyone around him who are waiting for him to do something. Derek looks at Stiles one last time to make him understand, the young man gasps as he comprehends what his mate is going to do. The next minute, Derek's fangs are on Danny's flesh and the boy's scream can be heard in the woods, a scream to prove that he's not dead but not human either anymore.

* * *

_Beacon Hills High School – Lunchtime_

The rumor of Danny being hurt in a car accident is spreading really fast into the school. The pack knew that they had to create a story quickly to explain Danny's absence while he recovers and learns how to control his new himself. The goalie is loved by everyone in the city, so it's not a surprise to Jackson that some people are asking for news and show some support.

**I wonder if Danny will get it well,** wonders Lydia.

**I hope so**, shrugs Jackson. **He's a big guy, he can handle himself. I wish Derek won't be too tough on him.**

A snort is heard from behind the couple, which make the popular kids stop and both glare at a Stiles smiling like mad.

**Nah he won't be! I gave instructions to my sourwolf,** reassures Stiles.

**Yeah yeah if you say so,** replies Lydia waving her hand. **Hope Danny is not mad being a werewolf now...**

**It's not like we had any other choice,** grunts Jackson.

The group nods in confirmation of the blonde's statement as they continue to walk in the hallway, ready to join their packmembers to be in their traditionnal table for lunch together.

* * *

Once all gathered in the cafeteria, they can't stop but wondering what kind of training Derek is teaching Danny, bets are made about Danny and his ability to be a good pup or not, and people are also able to hear some shouts directed at Stiles for stealing food from everybody's plate. Meanwhile, nobody notices someone coming toward them.

**Hm, hi?** Asks the unknown voice.

Everybody stops talking and looks at the guy standing in front of them who seems really uncomfortable.

**Hey... Esteban, right?** Cheers Allison which makes smiles the boy in front of her. **How is it doing?**

**Fine thank you Allison,** begins the boy before being cut off by Jackson cocky face.

**What do you want stupid bloke? **Asks the co-captain in a harsh tone.

Lydia elbows Jackson as she snorts while Scott is playing the 'cool' card and Stiles rolls his eyes. The Argent girl sighs and mouths a 'sorry' to the poor guy not knowing what else to say.

**Nothing...** mutters Esteban as he rushes to find something in his schoolbag before handing it to Allison. **Since Danny wasn't here for the presentation... I had to do it all alone but that's okay because we both worked it pretty well and were prepared in case one of us couldn't make it, which actually happened, because with his accident Danny couldn't come here, right? Right.**

Allison gapes at the student, trying to assimilate what he just told her. Meanwhile, the others are chuckling about the rambling which reminds them how Stiles is sometimes and that makes Esteban more uncomfortable.

**Anyway...** **Here is a copy of the review Mrs Crunchiny made about our study,** the student gives the papers to Allison. **Say hello from me, if you don't mind.**

The Argent girl watches the shy boy leaving, she glares at Jackson who seems happy to have scared the student. Allison looks curiously at the paper, not surprised to notice an "A+" and some handed notes from the teacher about how amazing the work was done.

* * *

_Hale Residence – Middle of the afternoon_

**I have to admit that you learn pretty fast Danny**, confesses Derek.

**Yes he does, I always knew he would be a good add into the pack,** sighs Peter Hale.

Danny is shifting back to his human form in front of his alpha, he thinks to himself that he learns fast mainly because he already he saw his friends working out and read too many things about werewolves to understand how to control some things. Once he becomes fully human again, Danny smiles at Derek because he is proud for not making any mistake on his first day.

**Cool! Now what's next?** Asks Danny eagerly already enjoying his new nature.

Watching all this excitment seeking off a new pup makes Peter grins and gives him the want to pat his head like a good dog. Derek just snorts and walks to Danny before putting his hand on the teenager's strong shoulder.

**That's it for now,** begins the Alpha. **You need to rest since your bite is recent. But don't forget that you still have to fight some urges which need to be handled. Okay? **Asks the man who tries hard to be a good instructor for the first time.

The goalie nods at his packchief and gathers his stuff before heading to his place with his new car, thank you very much Jackson for your early birthday present.

* * *

_Danny's Place – End of the day._

When Danny arrives at his house, he notices Stiles in front of his door smiling at him.

**Already here to hear me complaining about your boyfriend's rudeness?** Smirks the taller guy.

**Nah!** Chuckles the younger one, **I am here because Allison sent me to give you this**, he hands some papers to the tan teenager.

**What is it?** Asks Danny who is trying to recognize the paper.

**Your project's review in Spanish**, smiles the boy giving it.

Suddenly, as the new werewolf boy takes the paper, the whole world surrounding him stops and he just can be focused on a specific scent, like his nose is burying deep inside of it and has no choice but breathing it and enjoying the smell. Then, he notices that there's a huge amount of fear inside of this delicious smell. Not even noticing it, the goalie's eyes are wide and totally dark which is totally not scaring Stiles at all since he has a total grumpy sourwolf as mate.

**Danny?! What's wrong buddy?** Tries Stiles while he is shaking his friend to make him fall back into reality again, but all he has is a growl escaping from the tall man's throat in front of him.

**Mine...** grumbles Danny who has now his werewolf features out of control.

**What?** Asks a total confused Stiles.

**MINE!** Growls the wereDanny totally scared. **DANGER!**

* * *

**AN: Well chapter 1 done! Now I'm actually planning chapter 2 where some explanations about Danny's reaction will be made and also we'll get to know more about Esteban. Enjoyed it? Well show me your love with some awesome review :D**


End file.
